A Pox on You
by StBridget
Summary: When Grace comes down with chicken pox, Steve invites her and Danny to stay at his place. Danny forgets to mention he hasn't had chicken pox, either. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: This has been kicking around in my head for over a year, but got back-burnered with my series. Finally got around to writing it. Hope you like it!**

"Uh-huh. . .Yeah, of course. I'll be right there. Talk to you later. 'Bye." Danny Williams hung up the phone and went into his partner Steve McGarrett's office. "Hey, Steve, I need to go. Gracie's sick and Rachel wants me to pick her up. She doesn't want Charlie getting sick."

"Yes, of course," Steve assured him. "What's wrong?"

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Apparently, she has chicken pox."

Steve frowned. "Don't they have a vaccine for that?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, well, apparently it isn't 100% effective. In any case, Grace has it. Rachel wants me to keep her until it's run its course, so I'm going to need a few days off."

"Absolutely," Steve said. "In fact, why don't you two stay at my house? Grace'll be more comfortable."

Danny's hand moved to the side of his neck. "I don't want you to get sick."

"I've had it," Steve said. "Seriously, Danny, you don't want a sick kid in your apartment. You don't even have cable."

Danny scowled. Steve was right, but Danny hated to admit it. Plus, he was afraid he'd get too comfortable at Steve's and never want to leave. That's why he'd moved out in the first place. Sleeping on Steve's sofa, knowing the other man was upstairs, tangled in the bedclothes, moonlight glinting off that muscular, tanned body. . .Where was he? Oh, right. Grace. Chicken pox. Steve's house. Crap. Oh, well. Might as well. Grace _would_ be more comfortable. Steve had lots of room, and Grace could have her own room, and she could sit outdoors, and Steve _did_ have a better entertainment system. "Okay, fine," Danny said. "If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure," Steve said definitively. He tried not to let it show, but he was ecstatic. He got lonely in that big house all by himself, but when Danny was there, and especially when Danny and _Grace_ were there, the loneliness went away. The house felt like a home again. Steve wanted that forever. _This is only temporary,_ he reminded himself before addressing Danny again. "You go get her settled, and I'll pick up some Children's Tylenol and dinner. Pizza okay?"

"As long as there's no pineapple on it," Danny said.

"You got it, buddy."

Danny met Grace in the nurse's office. "Hey, Monkey, how're you doing?"

"I don't feel so good," she replied.

Grace looked miserable. He face was covered with oozing blisters, and she kept scratching them. Danny gently pulled her hand away. "Hey, none of that," he chided her. "You'll just make it worse."

"But it itches, Danno," Grace whined.

"I know, Monkey," Danny said sympathetically. Actually, he didn't, but he could imagine. "C'mon, let's get you home. You're going to stay with me 'til your better. How does that sound?"

"In your apartment?" Grace sounded dubious. Danny really couldn't blame her. He'd never admit it to Steve, but his apartment really wasn't the place for a sick child.

"No, Monkey, we're going to stay at Uncle Steve's."

Grace brightened. "I like Uncle Steve's!"

 _So do I_ , Danny thought but didn't say. "Let's go then."

Danny drove them to Steve's house and got Grace settled in the guest room. She was still complaining of itching, so Danny checked Steve's medicine cabinet for lotion, trying to to think of how intimate that was and what it said that he was perfectly comfortable rooting through Steve's things. He came up empty, so he shot Steve a text. **Hey, babe, can you get some Calamine lotion while you're out?**

Steve's reply came back immediately. **Sure thing. Anything else?**

 **No, I think that's it** _ **,**_ Danny sent back.

 **Okay, see you soon _._**

Danny put his phone away, trying not to think about how eager he was for Steve to get home, and not just because he'd be able to relieve Grace's symptoms. The thought of him and Gracie waiting for Steve was just so _domestic_. Danny thought he could get used to it.

Steve got home about an hour later, loaded down with bags. "Hi, honey, I'm home!" he called.

Danny tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach those words caused. _He's just joking around_ , he told himself. He relieved Steve of his burden, peering into one of the bags. "This looks like a lot more than just Children's Tylenol and Calamine lotion."

"I got a few things to keep her occupied—books and DVD's," Steve said. "And I may have picked up a pair of Disney Princess pajamas."

"Ah, babe, you shouldn't have." Danny was flattered. He wouldn't admit how happy it made him that Steve would lavish so much attention on Gracie. _Almost like she's his own daughter_ , he thought, then immediately stopped that train of thought. He wasn't going to go there. Nope. No siree. No way, no how. Steve was just doing something nice for his partner's daughter. There wasn't anything more to it than that. Try as he might, though, Danny couldn't completely extinguish a little glimmer of hope.

"I know," Steve said, setting a pizza box on the table, "but I wanted to. Mom would always get Mary and I new pajamas when we got sick. It always made us feel more comfortable and. . ." Steve hesitated before finishing softly ". . . _loved_."

 _Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend_ , Danny chanted mentally. Dammit, if Steve didn't quit being so _nice_ , Danny was going to kiss him, and that would just be bad. Steve didn't mean anything by it. _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that_.

Danny reached into the bag to distract himself. He pulled out a pair of Oscar the Grouch pajama pants. He cocked an eyebrow. "These don't look like Disney princesses. And don't you think they're a little big for Grace?"

Steve blushed, busying himself with getting plates and napkins so Danny hopefully wouldn't notice. "I may have gotten those for you." Steve couldn't say what had compelled him to pick those up for his partner. It just felt right to get them for Danny. He tried not to think of how weird it was to get something so _personal_ for his partner. His _strictly platonic_ partner.

Danny cocked an eyebrow, but all he said was, "Oscar the Grouch? Really? Are you trying to tell me something?"

Steve grinned, glad Danny wasn't making a big deal out of it. "Well, you are grumpy."

Danny reached into the bag and pulled out another pair of pajamas, Captain America this time. "These don't look like Disney princesses either. Let me guess, these are for you."

Steve blushed again. "I thought it might be fun if we all got new pajamas."

"This isn't a pajama party, you know," Danny joked.

"Why not?" Steve shot back. "If Grace is going to be confined to the house, we might as well have some fun."

Danny conceded the point and continued digging in the bag. He finally found the princess pajamas, along with a pair of pink mittens. "What are these for?"

"So she doesn't scratch," Steve said. "Didn't your mom make you wear mittens when you got chicken pox?"

Danny just shook his head and fought the urge to scratch Steve's words brought on. It was just psychological. _He_ wasn't the one with the chicken pox.

Steve finished plating the pizza. "Grace! Dinner!" he called.

Grace came bounding down the stairs. "I'm starving!"

Steve laughed. "Good thing there's plenty."

"Eat your pizza, then after dinner Uncle Steve will show you want else he got you," Danny said.

Grace's eyes lit up. "What else did you get me, Uncle Steve?"

"You'll see after dinner," Steve promised.

After dinner, Grace opened the bags for her other gifts. She loved the pajamas and ran upstairs to put them on immediately. Then she insisted they watch one of her new movies. Steve put in Bolt and they settled on the couch, Grace snuggled into Danny's side, and Danny snuggled into Steve's. It gave Steve a warm, fuzzy feeling when Danny did that, which he did quite often when they were watching TV. Steve would never tell Danny, but he kept the picture Cath had snapped at Halloween on his phone, hidden where hopefully Danny wouldn't find it. Steve didn't want the other man to know just how much that meant to him. He was sure it didn't mean the same to Danny.

Danny and Grace were both restless during the movie. Grace kept wanting to scratch, and only the mittens stopped her. Danny had to admit that was a brilliant idea. Maybe he needed a pair. The stupid sun and sand must be making his skin dry. He itched all over.

By the end of the movie, Danny and Grace had both fallen asleep, draped over each other and Steve like fallen dominoes. Steve had to smile. He kissed each one on top of their head (Danny would never know) before waking them. "Okay, kids, bedtime."

Danny put Grace to bed while Steve made up the couch. That wasn't where Steve wanted Danny to sleep, but inviting him into his bed would definitely be crossing a line. He couldn't resist pulling the blankets around Danny when he lay down, though. "Sleep well."

"What, don't I get a kiss goodnight?" Danny joked.

Steve was sure his heart stopped. Surely, Danny didn't mean it. He was just kidding around. Steve forced a smile. "Of course." He kissed Danny's forehead. Danny never needed to know that wasn't where Steve wanted to kiss him.

That wasn't where _Danny_ wanted Steve to kiss him either, but he didn't say anything. He was taking a big enough risk asking in the first place. He didn't need to make a big deal of it and tip his hand to Steve. Steve, who didn't feel that way anyway. "Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Danny."

Danny didn't sleep at all well. He told himself it was because the couch was uncomfortable, and Hawaii was too hot even at night, and he had too many blankets. And dammit, he _itched_. He should have used some of that Calamine lotion.

In the morning, after Steve left for work, and Grace was settled with the latest Percy Jackson book, Danny showered. He felt something weird when he soaped up and looked down. His stomach was covered with blisters that looked suspiciously like Grace's. Shit, looked like he had the chicken pox, too.

Danny knew he should call Steve, but he was embarrassed at getting a kid's disease. He just checked on Grace, put on his new pajamas (Steve was right, they did make him fell better, not that he'd tell Steve that), and settled down for a nap. He decided to use Steve's bed. He was sure Steve wouldn't mind, and it was more comfortable than the couch. Danny wouldn't admit he wanted to feel close to Steve, that just Steve's smell on the bedding made him feel comfortable and safe. The itching was hard to resist, though, and kept him up. Maybe he should have Steve get him a pair of those mitten, too.

Danny finally fell asleep. Steve came home at lunch to a quiet house (he wanted to surprise Danny and Grace). "Danny? Grace?" he called.

Grace came padding down the stairs, still in her princess pajamas. "Hi, Uncle Steve. Why are you home so early?"

Steve picked her up. "Thought I'd bring lunch. You hungry?" Grace nodded. "Where's Danno?"

"He's sleeping in your room. I don't think he feels very good," she confided.

Steve set her down. "Why don't you get plates for lunch, and I'll go check on him."

Grace ran off to do his bedding, and Steve went to check on Danny. Steve paused in the door to his room. Danny was snuggled under the covers, just his head peeking out. He looked so adorable, and so _right_ in Steve's bed, Steve couldn't help thinking he should be there all the time. Even from the door, though, Steve could see Danny looked flushed. Steve approached the bed and placed a hand on Danny's forehead, gently brushing his hair out of the way. Danny was definitely warm, and what was that on his face? Steve looked closer. Yep, those were blisters all right. Danny had the chicken pox.

Steve gently shook him awake. "Danno, hey, Danno, wake up."

Danny stirred and turned bleary eyes on Steve. "What are you doing here?"

Steve brushed his hand through Danny's hair again. "Danny, why didn't you tell me you never had the chicken pox."

Danny's cheeks grew red even under the flushing from the fever. "Didn't want to lose time with Grace."

"Danny, this is serious," Steve said sternly. "Chicken pox in adults can be dangerous. We have to get you to a doctor."

"Do I have to?" Danny whined.

"Yes, you have to," Steve replied.

"But what about Grace?"

"I'll call Kono to come watch her. You call the doctor."

Danny sighed. "Fine."

Danny was able to get an appointment that afternoon. After lunch, Kono came over, and Steve briefed her, then bundled Danny into the Camaro. The doctor looked Danny over and said he'd probably be fine, but someone should keep an eye on him. Steve assured him he wouldn't let Danny out of his sight.

Once home, Steve guided Danny up the stairs. "Let's get you settled."

Danny balked. "No, Steve, I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous. My bed's more comfortable."

"But it's your bed! It wouldn't be right!"

"Didn't stop you earlier," Steve pointed out, voice mild, non-accusatory.

Danny hung his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, it's just. . ."

"It's more comfortable," Steve finished. "No more protesting."

Danny gave one last attempt. "Where will you sleep."

"We'll share," Steve said firmly. He led Danny to the bed and helped him get comfortable. Danny didn't put up much resistance. He was half asleep as it was.

"No fair," Danny mumbled. "I finally get in your bed, and I'm too sick to do anything."

Steve froze. "What?"

Danny suddenly realized what he said. "Oh, shit. Just forget I said that. Chalk it up to the fever."

"What if I don't want to forget it? What if you weren't feverish? Would you still want to share my bed?" Steve said carefully. He didn't want to spook Danny, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest, and he couldn't help hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ Danny felt the same way.

Danny searched Steve's face for some clue. "Yeah, I would," he said at last.

Steve broke out into a huge grin and leaned down to kiss Danny, not on the forehead this time. "Good, because I want you to."

Danny returned Steve's grin. "Yeah?" He scooted over and raised the covers for Steve to join him. "So, what are you waiting for."

"Like you said, you're sick," Steve said, regretfully. "It can wait until you feel better."

"Nuh-uh," Danny said. "Want you now." Steve looked dubious. "I just want to be with you," Danny said. "Not do anything. You're right—I'm not up for that. It's just...Will you hold me?"

"With pleasure." Steve slid in next to his partner and gathered him in his arms. Danny sighed happily and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Steve followed shortly. He felt like all his dreams were coming true. He wanted Danny—and Grace—in sickness and in health, and it looked like he had the sickness part at least. Steve's last thought before he fell asleep was _Looks like I'll get the health part, too_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A guest wanted Ch. 2 with Grumpy!Danny, and Nieceyluvsfanfic wanted more domestic fluff, so here's a little of both. :)  
**

"Danny, if you don't stop scratching, I'm going to put mittens on you," Steve threatened.

Danny continued scratching at his chest. "But it itches," he whined.

"I swear, you're worse than Grace," Steve said.

More scratching. "That's because I have it worse. The doctor said it himself—it's worse in adults. Besides, Grace had the vaccination, so her case is milder."

"Danny, stop it! I'm serious!"

"No," Danny said, petulantly.

"I warned you." Steve went downstairs and fetched a shopping bag. He returned to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of neon green mittens.

Danny made a face. "Really, Steve?"

"Really, Danny," Steve said, firmly.

"But did you have to get such an ugly color?"

"Yes," Steve replied. "I figured if they were ugly enough, you'd stop scratching just to avoid wearing them."

"I'm not wearing them, and you can't make me stop scratching," Danny retorted.

"Watch me." Steve moved towards Danny, who promptly sat on his hands.

Steve dangled the bag in front of Danny. "Look, Danny, if you cooperate, I got some other stuff for you."

Danny perked up. "Really? What?"

"Put on the mittens, and you'll see."

Danny gave a put-upon sigh and held out his hands. Steve put the mittens on him.

"Now, what else did you get me?" Danny asked, eagerly.

Steve opened the bag and tossed out several movies and an MP3 player.

Danny looked them over. "Ah, you even got Enemy Mine."

"I know you like it," Steve said. "I got some similar ones, too."

Danny looked over the choices. "Starship Troopers, Fifth Element, Galaxy Quest, Battlestar Galactica, Star Trek. Don't you think you went a little overboard on the Sci-Fi theme?"

"I figured you'd like them."

"Yeah, I do," Danny admitted. He picked up the MP3 player. "What's this for?"

"I know how hard it is to read with the mittens on"—they'd found that out the hard way with Grace, who'd complained she couldn't turn the pages, and her e-reader couldn't sense the motions with the mittens on—"so I loaded some audio books on it. I got one for Grace, too."

Danny was touched. "You shouldn't have, babe."

"They're just cheap ones," Steve said. "I loaded the book of Starship Troopers on there, along with some other Heinlein and some similar stuff I thought you'd like."

"Let me guess, you're a sci-fi freak, too," Danny teased. "Bet you like all those space battles."

"They're well-done," Steve defended himself.

"Hey, not criticizing," Danny said. He looked over the table of contents in the player. "These look good. Thanks."

"Sure." Steve kissed Danny's forehead. He wanted to do more, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to contain himself, and Danny wasn't up for more physically. "I'm going to go make us something to eat. Soup and grilled cheese sound good?"

"Sounds great," Danny said. He waited until Steve's back was turned, then moved to take off the mittens.

Steve didn't even turn around. "Leave them on, Danny!" he admonished.

Danny stuck out his tongue at Steve's retreating back and used his teeth to pull off the mittens. He was scratching again by the time Steve came back.

Steve sighed. He was disappointed, but not surprised, and he'd come prepared. He picked something up off the tray he was holding and brandished it at Danny.

Danny looked at what Steve was holding. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Duct tape. I'm taping those mittens on you."

"How am I supposed to eat?"

"I'll feed you," Steve said.

"I'm not a child," Danny protested.

"You're acting like one," Steve said. "Grace isn't giving us half as much trouble. You should take a lesson from her."

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't scratch," Danny said.

"Too late." Steve stalked towards Danny and, after a bit of a struggle, succeeded in duct taping the mittens to Danny's hands. He then picked up the soup spoon and held it to Danny's mouth.

Danny had to admit it was kind of nice being fed by Steve. Steve continued to treat him like a child, making airplane motions as he fed Danny, but he was laughing, and Danny couldn't help but laugh back. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad if he had Steve to take care of him. It warmed Danny's heart to think Steve would be there for him, now and in the future.

After Danny had finished eating, he yawned. Steve smoothed Danny's hair back from his forehead and kissed the top of his head. "Get some sleep, Danno."

Danny yawned again. "Only if you give me a real kiss."

Steve obliged, keeping it quick and chaste, as much as he wanted to ravish Danny's mouth. There would be time for that when Danny was better. "Sleep now."

Danny snuggled into the covers. "M'kay." Steve gave him one last kiss on the head and went downstairs to deal with the remnants of their meal.

When he came back upstairs, Danny was tossing and turning restlessly, his face flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. Concerned, Steve fetched the ear thermometer he'd bought and took Danny's temperature, careful not to disturb him too much. Steve frowned at the result. Definitely too high. He'd have to do something about that.

Steve fetched some Tylenol and a damp cloth and returned to Danny. He stroked back strands of blond hair tentatively. "Wake up, Danno," he said softly. "You need to take some medicine.

"Don't wanna," Danny said without opening his eyes.

"You really are a child," Steve said, but his voice was fond. "Come on, it'll make you feel better."

Danny reluctantly pried his eyes open and sat up with Steve's help. Steve propped the pillows behind Danny's back and handed him the pills and a glass of water. Danny obediently swallowed them and settled back into the pillows.

"Now, close your eyes," Steve urged.

"What are you going to do now?" Danny asked, suspiciously.

"I'm just going to wipe you down," Steve replied. "I need to get the fever down." He brushed the cloth against Danny's face, demonstrating. "Just relax."

Danny's eyes slid closed and he let out a low moan. The cloth did feel good. Steve stroked it gently over Danny's face, kissing his forehead, each cheek, and his chin as he wiped over them. He continued the stroking and kissing down Danny's neck. Danny felt the ministrations cooling his heated skin. As Steve ran the cloth over Danny's arms, he felt the smaller man relax completely, his breathing evening out as he fell into a much more restful sleep. Steve eased Danny down onto the mattress and gave him one last kiss on the head. "Sleep well, Danno. I love you."

A sleep voice answered Steve, so low he wasn't sure he actually heard it. "Love you, too, Steve."

Steve smiled as he settled back against the headboard and watched his love sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a couple of more sick!fics with the different characters, set more or less in this verse. Let me know if you get sick of them! (pun not intended. :) )


End file.
